Sleepy morning
by grainipiot
Summary: For Kinktober Day 'i don't know anymore': sleepy sex (so damn late, but better try than never do)


Late morning, just peaceful atmosphere typical of the few free days. As they spooned in their sleep, nothing could disturb such calm moment. Except one thin ray of sunlight that managed to fall directly on Jack's face.

The following grumbling when it finally woke him up broke the silence of the room. « Fuck… » Quiet, swearing in a breath. _Come on, the curtain is supposed to be useful_.

That light betrayal made him change turn over, shifting in the embrace to face the other man. And of course, one thing causing another, Gabriel stirred in his sleep before blinking slowly awake. Annoyed though soft gaze watched Jack settle to sleep a little longer.

« Are you done moving ? » Low tone, marqued by tiredness.

« Got the sun in my face. It's not fun. »

« Happens to me everytime I sleep with you. » There was a amused turn to his voice while he held brought Jack closer to him.

« Idiot. » He couldn't stifle that laugh, face nuzzling Gabriel collarbone in search for contact. « How was the meeting ? »

« Far too late for something so useless. Couldn't wait to go to sleep. »

« Aww you missed me ? »

Difficult to resist this need to touch, to reach for his man. He basked in the shared warmth, under the blanket, hands roaming freely with a certain laziness. For now Gabriel wasn't objecting.

« If I say yes, will you stop squirming and let me get some rest ? »

_Ah no…_

« Too late I'm awake. » There was little he could do now, far from going back to sleep. But Jack didn't want to get out of bed yet, morning wasn't over and today was off.

« You can be such a kid sometimes. » Gabriel's sigh was quite dramatic, maybe a bit more than what he truly thought.

Jack wouldn't give up so early, starting to crave contact. _Maybe we could have some fun_. It was getting hard to meet up, even more to have some private time. Now that his interest was up, his hands moved wiht a different aim. Good thing Gabriel wasn't wearing a top or anything besides his pants, it made the access to skin easier.

Another sigh came from him, deeper, more relaxed while Jack took his time exploring hot skin. « You never learned when to quit, uh ? Fine, bring it on. » The soft edge of the tone showed that small but definitive impact of ministrations.

So he rose a little, enough to indulge into a slow kiss. Shy brush of tongues, something nice to start. Till Jack gasped in the exchange, a firm grasp stroking his hardening cock through the fabric.

« I want you… » In case that wasn't clear enough, maybe in hope Gabriel would get moving.

Grabbed by the back of his head, he was taken into another kiss and this time he let his need to pour. Even though the claws of sleep hand't faded yet, Gabriel showed equal passionate urge to respond, slipping a hand under the latter's pants. A small pace was set, loose grasp providing minimal friction but it would be better than nothing. _I need more…_

« Please... » Half a moan, so breathy.

The reaction was pleasing to say the least, Gabriel coaxing him to lie on his back, legs spread to let him tower him without care.

« Looks like someone is too horny to let me rest. Do you think it will put you to sleep if I fuck you good ? » Low tone, plus the impact of words over his advanced state of arousal.

« I make no promise but you can try… » Just playful enough, before a sudden moan came up as they grinded against each other.

Languid warmth rolled through both at the rhythm of the rocking, fabric to fabric but even with that the contact was intense. Gabriel lay completely down on him, bodies pressed together in this short chase of pleasure. The latter couldn't do much except clung to him, a series of gasps bubbling up.

Just being there, solid weigh pinning him down like it was nothing, held so dearly, Jack relished the instant. A shiver of anticipation ran up his spine at the idea of taking his lover. There was some pause while Gabriel blindly looked for lube, kept in reach not far of the bed. Then a chilly sensation down there, when he pressed two slicked fingers inside. The effect was immediate, Jack melt on the mattress from the intimate stimulation, persistent push against his walls. _So good…_ Enough to remind him not to be too noisy, they had to be discreet.

« Damn, you're so ready for this. Missed my cock so much ? » A whisper next to his ear, peculiar kind of praise just for Jack. Hand soft in blond locks, soothing.

« Gabe… Fuck me… » Pleading gaze straight at the man working him with care and accuracy.

Surely waiting had been getting Gabriel quite aroused too, he took away his hand to lube his cock, allowing himself a few strokes before focusing back on his demanding lover. Slowly, still a bit numb with sleep from the short time, he guided his cock to Jack's entrance, so close to what both desired. _It's killing me…_ The latter was getting impatient, twitchy.

At last pushing inside, the stretch was so that Jack couldn't muffle his cry of pleasure, hand coming to his mouth too late. Fully sheathed, Gabriel let also out a rare noise of satisfaction, feeling his man clenching on him with abandon.

The pace started slow, just like his actual state of mind, peaceful. Thrusting deep inside, he made sure to aim with precision to make up for the unhurried rhythm. Right in his arms, Jack was losing himself, rocking back as much as he could, a fierce shade of red gracing his face. Resolutely fighting any kind of noises from going out, he kept his hand in place while with the other holding firmly Gabriel. This was strange, extremely pleasurable but strange in the way Gabriel took his sweet time in this closeness when the latter would kill for a hard fucking. But he would enjoy anything given, even if it was exactly what he expected. Hot, the barely contained groans from the man above, clear serious in his features.

At some point things got more heated, the slap of skin against skin quicker as Gabriel felt the edge coming. Jack's hand was taken to have access to his mouth, swallow the pleas growing urgent. Now the languid warmth of the waking was gone, replaced by raw need. Both were breaking a sweat, clutching at each other as to never let go.

« I'm… soon… » Parting shortly to give that last warning, clue for Gabriel to give all he had.

« Same…. » Merely a growl. It turned Jack on more than he would admit.

One sharp thrust, right on his prostate and he came messily, cock untouched. This time Gabriel was fast to muffle the shout, claiming his mouth just before the traitorious noise. Shaky rocking, overwhelmed by the sudden tightness, he joined Jack in this awaited bliss, spilling his load deep inside. Hold close, hold till the end, the best instant. He had tried to keep the kiss as long as he could, till the lack of air made their head spin.

Tension fell, both recovering their breath in the not so quiet room. Jack lay there, more than contented under the other man. The afterglow was alway something soft, gentle pressure over sore muscle, lips trailing down his neck, murmurs.

Gabriel pulled out and stretched a little before flopping on his lover's side. Imemdiately he came back to the cuddling position, coaxing Jack to snuggle against him.

« So, I fucked you silent ? I can sleep in peace now ? » His smile could be hear in his voice.

A wave of affection overtook Jack, more than glad to reciprocate the embrace. « Thanks. I swear I'll not bother you for a few hours. »

The following laugh echoed in both, rumbling in Gabriel's chest. « Lucky me. Now sleep, sunshine. »

« Yes sir. »

Morning wasn't over, still a lot of time to doze.


End file.
